unlimited_psychicfandomcom-20200215-history
Su Moqing/Beasts
Big 3 1 .Godzilla ('''red lotus / Honglian) '''Category: Cosmic Monster Status: Childhood Potential: Cosmic Strength: 5 Speed: 4 Stamina: 7 Spirit: 3 Energy: 6 Current level: normal Ability: # Monster physique ''' # '''Atomic Breath # external radiation -radiate devastating light through the ridge of the back 2. King Kong (xio kong) '''180 meters 　　 '''Category: Cosmic Monster　　 Status: Mature　　 Potential: extinction　　 Current level: early stage　　 Ability: # 　　Monster physique, # 　　gravity field, # 　　gravity light wave, # 　　wall of sigh 3. Quito / western golden dragon-100 meter Category: Void Monster 　　'Status': Childhood 　　'Potential': Cosmic 　　'Current level:' early stage of the army 　　'Ability': # Monster physique # blur - passing through objects # swallowing evolution # gravitational light - like a golden lightning 4.Silver grass sword/ Nine Ye Jiancao 　　Category: Taikoo 　　Status: Growth period 　　Potential: Cosmic 　　Current level: early stage 　　Ability: # 　　grass word sword # can break the time and space, cut the universe.　　 Second level Hell Three-Headed Dog '('Small three) Category: Magic class 　　'Status': Growth period 　　'Potential': disaster level 　　'Strength': 2680 　　'Speed': 1563 　　'Stamina': 2593 　　'Spirit': 4866 　　'Energy': 4368 　　'Current level:' broken army 　　'Ability': 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # Hellfire, 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # change body size, 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # swallow the soul, 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # regenerate quickly. 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 Pokémon- Super Dream / Evee 　　Category: Bao Kemeng 　　Status: Childhood 　　Potential: extinction 　　Current level: Elite 　　Ability: * 　　'Physic' - Mind, telepathy, Destroyed Dead Light * type - water .,electric, ghost, insect, fire, rock, ice skills, * Dark - Shadow Ball * Electric -100,000 Volts ,Thunder * Normal - high-speed stars Nine-tailed Fox (50 meters)　　 Category: tail beast 　　'Status': Mature 　　'Potential': extinction 　　'Current level': mid-disaster 　　'Ability': * 　　Infinite Chakra (fire), * 　　super regeneration, * 　　tail beast jade, * 　　fire element attack Digimon: Dilu Beast / Xiao Di /Angewomon Category: Holy Spirit Digital 　　'Status': Mature 　　'Potential': extinction 　　'Strength': 83 　　'Speed': 90 　　'Endurance': 85 　　'Spirit': 61 　　'Energy': 100 　　'Current' level: elite 　　'Ability': # fist, # cat's eye inflammation (lord of rings) Category: Magic class 　　'Status': Complete body 　　'Potential': disaster level 　　'Current leve'l: early stage of disaster 　　'Ability': 　　 # 　　Elementalization, 　　 # 　　Flame Armed,　　 # 　　Magic Resistance,　　 # 　　Flight.　　 Unicorn (Xiaobai) Category: Light Warcraft 　　'Status': Mature 　　'Potential': breaking the army 　　'Power': 1500 　　'Speed': 1800 　　'Endurance': 1423 　　'Spirit': 2000 　　'Energy': 2000 　　'Current level': broken army 　　'Ability':　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # light magic,　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # healing ability, 　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # detoxification, 　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # air flying　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 Psychic Beast: Omega & Alpha Category: Cosmic alien life 　　'Status': Mature 　　'Potential': extinction 　　'Strength': 10 　　'Speed': 1 　　'Stamina': 500 　　'Spirit': 5000 　　'Energy': 1000000 　　'Current level': disaster 　　'Ability': 　　　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # time reset, 　　　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # gestation of mimetic profile, 　　　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # control mimetic profile, 　　　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 # life connection　　　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　 　　　　 　　　　 　　 Weak level .Haidongqing / Eagle (Xiao Yu) Category: Feroes 　　'Status': Mature 　　'Potential': elite 　　'Strength': 8 　　'Speed': 50 　　'Stamina': 15 　　'Spirit': 7 　　'Current level:' Elite 　　'Ability': # speed flight, # slam, # eye of the eagle Jagged Warrior Army & Johnson ''' '''Category: Cosmic Hunter 　　'Status': Growth period 　　'Potential': breaking the military 　　'Strength': 6 　　'Speed': 5 　　'Stamina': 6 　　'Spirit': 6 　　'Current level': normal 　　'Ability': 　　 # Weapons are proficient,　　 # fighting, and smashing. ,　　 # super soldier serum　　 　　'equipment' - wrist knives, spears, flying marks, shoulder guns,plasma gun , stealth 　　 　　'equipment 2' - mechanical eagle 　　 Vampire - Selina Category: Vampire 　　'Status': Complete body 　　'Potential': breaking the army 　　'Power': 43 　　'Speed': 50 　　'Stamina': 48 　　'Spirit': 25 　　'Energy': 48 　　'Current level:' Elite 　　'Ability': # bloodthirsty madness, # blood recollection, # close combat, # gun mastery . Sorin. Oak Shield Category: Dwarf 　　'Status': Complete body 　　Potential: elite 　　'Current level:' early stage of elite 　　'Ability': 　　　　 # 　　King's temperament, 　　　　 # 　　close combat　　　　 * * "Sharp Attack 　　 16. Psychic: Freddy 　　Category: Nightmare 　　Status: Complete body 　　Potential: breaking the army 　　Current level: broken army 　　Ability: Undead, control dreams, distorted reality 17 .Psychic: Shisaki mad 3 Category: Elf State: Mature 　　Period Potential: Destruction Level Current Level: Mid-disaster Ability: Spiritual, engraved emperor, food city, shadow space.